Hidden Secrets
by Kizem
Summary: (AU) Izaya Orihara is forced to hide his identity until he decides to reveal who he really is. He will rise up again, and he didn't care how he'll do it. A war will rage, and it won't just be country against country. It was time to fix things, make it right, and claim what is rightfully his. Even if it means sacrificing a few things.
1. Chapter 1

"Rid of that clan."

He still remembers it clearly. He remembers the sword pierced into his two younger sisters. He remembers his mother's crying face screaming at him to hide. He remembers his father fighting with wounds all over his body. He remembers the smell of burning flames. He remembers everything.

It was 16 years after that incident. 16 years after that one order from the king that so feared his people. Izaya Orihara, the name he had made up for himself, is now 23 years old. His raven haired wig covered a bit of his brownish red eyes. He smirked. Everyone knew him. Not as a survivor, but as Izaya Orihara, a person who wrecked the whole kingdom and caused problems. Everyone of the kingdom wished him gone, yet can't, knowing how much they need his skill in obtaining information as well as power.

As dark as his past was, he grew up learning the harsh ways of the world. The grown up male achieved a personality that was both manipulative and witty. There was no one person in town that didn't recognize his voice. Even the old king of the land came to know him.

Mind you, he also knew his status. His clan was the top of the country. His father was the brother of the king, though from a different mother. With years of research, he had almost a full complete history of his family. From scrapes of pottery to books of every kind. He had learned them all.

If anything, the person that knew his voice the most would be the ever so loyal royal knight of the great palace: Heiwajima Shizuo. Being slightly taller than Izaya, he was known for his brute strength that no one had come to defeat. And as usual, the game of cat and mouse began once again.

"IZZAAAYYYAAAAA-KUUUUUNN!"

"Ara Shizu-chan, you're energetic today as well!~"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME NEAR THE COURTYARD IZZAAYAAAA!"

"Yadda yadda yadda, what harm will it do? Shizu-chan needs to calm down. I'm sure that thick headed brain of yours can at least figure that out." He laughed.

The duo had started to run all over the place. While it did screw up some trees and a properties of a few people, it was something of a norm. Some may even call it a routine. Despite their clear hatred for one another, it actually wasn't like that. If anything, Shizuo was probably the closest person that he knew. The person that he would probably defend and fight for. But being the way he is, there was no way in living hell that he was going to admit that.

-Izaya POV-

I met him during my teen years. We were 16 and he had saw me eat an apple I had stolen. The first thing he did was glare at me while giving me a punch right in the face. Quite a greeting isn't it? It wasn't until he found me on the same spot everyday that made him chase me. After that, things sorta just got sorted out by itself.

It was already late afternoon when we had gotten tired. We sat down in our usual spot, the tree on top of a hill. As usual, we exchanged information.

 _Information that we can share._

Things from the rumors around the castle to the boy across the street, anything that we can have an actual conversation about. Of course he would yell at me for causing someone to fight another person, but whose fault is that? I only gave him facts on what they are feeling and what they actually want to do.

Shizuo eyes were closed. His golden locks swayed with the wind. If it wasn't for his short temper, ladies would be scrambling over their heels for him. A small trademark smirk of mine were implanted on my face. I questioned a lot of things. Perhaps even everything. I wanted to be like god. At least the closest being to god.

 _What if I told you who I am?_

 _What if I told you my name?_

He was asleep. That brute. I got up and silently left the place. While I had no place I can call home, no family, no person that I can call my lover, I don't care. I'm content. It's much more fun to see people's reactions. Humanity is really all one pure joke. And I'm part of it.

My feet stopped at an inn. I walked in and tossed a couple of silver coins to the registry room and grabbed a key with a number. It should do for two nights.

The next day I met up with Shizuo again.

"Our country is going to war. His majesty declared it last night."

His face was grim. He was staring at me. Hard. It wasn't like his usual angry stares, it was the way he would look at peasants and his family. Like he didn't want to lose me. Who knew the loud brute can make this expression in front of me.

"I need to talk to you." He pointed down at the grass and we both sat. I made a joke about him being so serious. That was a mistake.

"I'm going to the front lines. This war would probably affect the whole country. So... just. Goddamn, I don't even know." Shizuo held his head in frustration.

He continued speaking. "Run. Run away from here. I- Even though you're shit and all, you shouldn't be caught up in this. Especially since you know me. We have to cut our ties."

I was angry. My face was expressionless, but I was angry. Without a word, I only stood up again and took his sword of pride. Its blade reflected on the sunlight. I pointed it at him.

"Who do you think I am Shizu-chan? Of course I won't listen to you. Cutting ties? I might as well cut your throat for saying that."

The sword dropped out of my hands. I wanted to turn back and leave. I did. But his words made me turn back. Really, it made me want to laugh it all out. Everything.

"This is the last time I might be meeting up with you like this. But I never knew anything about you. I know what you do, but I don't know you as a person. You know where I came from, my relationships, my likes and dislikes, but I know nothing. So, before you leave... want to have a drink?"

 _If I told you about myself, you would kill me. One word of my name, we would be fighting not for the war-but for ourselves._

"Ah, what's up with this mood, not fun at all. What else do you need to know? I'm of course, Izaya Orihara, age 23, likes watching people's reactions and-"

"Izaya."

"Let's get a drink."

And so we did. At the end I still never told him. We both went our separate ways. No goodbyes, no hugs, we just left like how we usually do. Just like any normal day. But it wasn't. It felt empty. My chest hurt.

A day became a week. A week become a month. A month became a few months. Our country was deteriorating. My days became dead. The king held an announcement for everyone. If I were to put the reason why he did, it was desperation. It was written all over his face, he needed people to fight in the war. There was a few times where I wondered if Shizuo was still alive or not. I convinced myself that he is. As much as I avoided large crowds and ceremonies, I came to this one.

"I am your king, and you all are my people. We are together, one unit, and have had lived together through the harsh and good times. I ask for you to fight- not for yourselves but for your friends and family, for everyone you care about..."

Bullshit. _Funny how you say that when you slaughtered many of those families. But continue. I want to hear all the other crap you came up with my dearest king. How laughable._

"Come join us! The nobles, peasants and all. We are all brothers armed together to defeat a single enemy. Our nation is strong. It is not because we have riches but because of you. It is because of our love and desire for peace-" _Peace my ass. You declared the war._

I couldn't help scoffing. I didn't care if people heard me. The king? I'm not afraid of him. In the end, we all will be in the same place. All of us will lie on the same ground.

"My king, is it alright if you cut the chase and just asked people to sign up to be in your army?"

All eyes were on me. My gaze met the royal majesty, his eyes narrowed as if wanting to kill me for interrupting him. He spoke directly to me this time.

"May I ask your name?"

"...Orihara Izaya."

"You. I know of your name. Who is your father?"

"I don't have one."

"I don't recall any noble with the name of Orihara. Are you from the farmland?"

"I'm afraid not, your majesty. Why don't you continue that speech of yours? Though it would save many people's time if you just said what you want. Am I right?~" A smirk was on my face once again.

The king called me up.

"You shall be my attendant."

My eyes widened. Attendant? Well, whatever. My days that I had been living was quite dull. Might as well experience something new in my life. If the king thought I would listen to him, he's got another thing coming at him.

"Then Your Royal Majesty, allow me to demonstrate how your speech is supposed to go."

The shocked expression on his face just made my day. The thing is, if Shizuo was there, he would attempt to kick my face. I'm sure of that. I faced everyone. Something told me I belong here. I belong on the stage talking to everyone.

"I'll make this as short as possible. Our country isn't strong! We are weak, and was born weak! Our resources, land and water, everyone had taken them away. But why do you look at the ground? Lift up your heads. I repeat, lift up your heads. We are not brothers, we are masters and slaves living on the same land. We are strangers coping with life. But then, why do we fight? The reason is simple.

It is not honor that we should seek. It is not because we want peace. It is because we are fighting to live. Live the life we want, cling onto the hope we have. We are tied by our status, our responsibilities, but how are we different? In the end, we all die on the same filthy dirt. But, we are still alive, and as long as we are still alive, we have a choice. This country, everyone who wants to be free to be whatever they want, you all have a chance. However, if we lose this war... everything is gone. So I ask of you, fight. Fight for your will to live. It is much better than dying uselessly. Make your choice."

Even I was a bit shocked in myself. It was as if I had a voice inside of me that always wanted to speak out. I turned to look at the king.

"That, your majesty, is how to make an announcement."

I already feel the immense amount of hatred he had for me. I only looked away.

It wasn't another month until I saw him again. Shizuo that is. He had grown much thinner, paler and now with visible dark circles under his eyes. We were inside the castle.

"Izaya-kun..? Why are you here? Are you crazy?!"

"It's been a while Shizu-chan. Don't worry, I didn't sneak in. Did you miss the wonderful me?~"

"Then how?" This blonde monster ignored my last question. Talk about stingy.

"The king appointed me as his attendant. Wish I have the time to tell you how much he tried to put me in the cellars. Failed each time."

Shizuo didn't chuckle or even smile. But in his hand was something that had caught my eye almost immediately. It was a sword. No, it wasn't the sword that he was usually carrying, but a sword I had recognized. Even if it was years ago, I knew what that sword was the moment I laid my eyes on it.

"Shizu-chan, what's that in your right hand?"

"Hah? It's exactly what you think it is. A sword dumbass."

"Ah, let me rephrase that question. Where did you get it?"

"... His majesty gave it to me. He said something about a prophecy about a man wielding the sword will end the country's rule with royal families. I'm guessing I'm not that man considering he gave it to me. You know he said to me.."

He looked hesitant. I noticed that. The brute was the worst at lying anyways.

"He wanted to make me the next king. Which is why he gave me this sword. He has no son..so that's what happened I suppose."

"Even if it has a family name imprinted on it?"

"Yeah. But I heard the whole family name died due to an accidental fire."

I spoke again. I looked at Shizuo with cold eyes. My words was laced with venom.

" Be careful about claiming ownership of that sword." I left.

 _The real owner is right in front of you. It was left for me to hold, and I will get it. 'Akashi'. My name is on it after all. The last enemy I want to make... is you._

((Hey, so I'm sorry if everything seemed kind of rushed. But I hope you stay tuned in for more of this. See you all soon! Feel free to drop reviews c: ))


	2. Chapter 2

The kingdom was destined to be doomed. That was what I had figured out. We were already deeply into the war, and all I see were piles of mess. The king is distressed, generals out of war tactics, the soldiers are tired. It was almost as if god was mocking us as to why we were still fighting. Thing is, I won't blame god for it. It was pathetic. Utterly pathetic.

It was on such a day in the early morning that I found myself, all my senses wide open, staring at the throne, taking in everything at once. I am quite fond of the palace myself, more so because I know just how dark and hollow the royal family really is, yet it was so carefully and beautifully decorated. Had I not been born with a curious mind, perhaps I would've never had found out who I really was. But I did. And here I stand. Staring at a throne which I will claim as mine.

That was when I decided. If no one can fix this kingdom, I will. I'll make myself more known than I already am.

"Izaya."

"Ah, yes your majesty? What brings you to call my name?"

"Tell Albert to hurry up and bring me the results."

"Certainly."

It didn't matter. The king didn't even notice me just walking away without bowing my head or paying any respect to him. Albert? Like hell I was going to listen to that old man.

I walked inside the base camp where the general was. What I saw was a middle aged man sitting down at a table over stressing himself. My eyes narrowed slightly as I walked up. It was simple really. I don't have to reveal myself, yet I had to be famous. What better place than to start at the military?

"King told me to tell you to hurry up."

Albert looked up at me. Dead and tired eyes, and people wonder why we're losing the war.

"Okay."

"Is that all you can do?"

"Huh?"

"You're the head general of the country. Yet all I see is you failing at every mini war, losing more of your men every minute, as well as losing your mind. It's quite a disappointment. Makes me wonder what that king of ours saw in you..." I closed my eyes before continuing.

"... Maybe because it's our king that made him choose you." A small chuckle escaped my lips.

"You-!"

"No need to get all defensive now, a civil war is the last thing we need. I'll tell you a little something."

His tired eyes glared into mine. Taking that as a cue to continue, I proceeded on talking. It was one of my specialties after all. I pointed at the map.

"We're fighting against the north. There are only two ways to get into our border. Through the sea or through the mountains. Prepare the ships, don't worry about the foot soldiers. A few hundred would be enough protection, but unload the cargo by the afternoon. They're most likely to attack at night when we rest and the rest... I'm sure you can figure that out."

"How do you know that will work? We've thought of several of methods, and our ships aren't even that good for military use. Trade will be disrupted-"

"Our ships are warships. If you can't even defend this country, there would be no such thing as trade. How I know it will work? I know my country better than the king. Of course, humans have the choice to listen or not, and that is for you to decide. It's just some make the mistake of following the wrong person."

I turned my heel and left the room. There was nothing really more to say. I had other plans.

3 PERSON POV

Shizuo had just saw Izaya head off from the base camp. Not really worrying about it, he continued watching him leave before entering it himself.

"What did that flea tell you?"

"...Nothing really. He suggested a battle plan."

"A battle plan?"

"Yeah."

In the amidst of explaining the entire thing to Shizuo, he had found something quite odd. Maybe it was just him, or maybe he was just going crazy from the current war, but was a strand of red hair normal? After the conversation, the blonde male carefully picked it up and examined it. No, he wasn't going crazy. There was actually red hair on the table.

"By the way general, is there anyone here who has red hair?"

"None that I know of. Who has red hair these days?"

"Good question."

He dropped the strand of hair to the ground ignoring it. Denying the weird feeling and vibe he was getting, he got up with his sword and went out again. The 'Akashi' name was still vibrantly imprinted on his sword. The tall masculine crowned king looked down at it, wondering if he should be taking it.

The gaze that Izaya held- it was something he never saw before. It wasn't his mocking playful stares, nor was it something out of annoyance. It was as if he had stolen something valuable from him, like the precious thing in his hand belonged to him. While he wouldn't admit it, a terrible fear ran down his spine just thinking about it. It's terror wasn't the feelings you would get from seeing a ghost or a monster, it was a fear that he was sensing from someone much more superior.

His head started to hurt thinking so much about it. A frown was placed on his thin lips and he decided to start running. If anything, training by himself helps get things off his mind.

It was already late afternoon and everyone was at their quarters preparing for an ambush at the sea.  
While Shizuo was a tad bit surprised by the fact their general even listened to the brat, he listened to his own orders. His feet sprinted to his own camp remembering what he needed to do. Support the ship.

And so, it had started. He sweat dropped as he bended down with many other men. A few hours had passed and nothing had happened. Yet he dared not to move. Then it happened. The ambush.

"FRACTION 1, CHARGE, GET THE ANCHORS. LOAD THE WEAPONS, MOVE MOVE!"

"THEY'RE BOARDING NEAR. STEER THE WHEEL, STEER THE WHEEL."

 _Faster Shizuo, faster. Right there, behind me!_

A scream of rage broke out from the blonde male as he flung his sword behind his back turning around. While he did manage to block the blow, a scratch was on his face. The opponent that he was facing was fast as a cat jumping away from obstacles. He'd give him that. He saw the opponent on front of him take a step back, cautious and looking straight at him.

Shizuo forced his mind to pattern the attacker's move, all the training that he had paying off. Shizuo lunged past other that were pursuing him and grunted breaking bones of a few that stood in his way. He had no time to think, instincts would have to do. Swords clashed with one another, and when weapons couldn't do the trick, hand in hand combat was used. Everyone was fighting. Men clawed and tore up each other throats. Those who were injured was mercilessly cut off like a scissor cutting a thin piece of thread.

Invaders and defenders jumped onto each other ships, wrecking one another. Lives were lost heavily on both sides. Golden eyes widened seeing something that he had wished he never will have to witness. While he had seen this countless of times in other battles, his heart seemed to stop seeing a person drop to the ground spurting out crimson blood.

"General Albert!"

He nearly ran over to the spot. Looking around for medics, just anything, he realized there were none. Fury and anger slowly rose up inside of the male. How could they? How dare they? Closing the eyes of his dear general, Shizuo quietly and silently looked at everyone on the spot.

Bodies around him scrambled away in fear as he slashed their bodies against his sword. His face and clothes were smeared with the red spots from his enemies. The eyes in him were dead. There was no tears, he didn't need any. Die. That was what he wanted. Everyone should just die.

Men dropped one after another and even his own fellow soldiers had started to back away. His blood stained sword was lifted up as he was yet about to slaughter another life...

"Shizuo Heiwajima."

His hand halted hearing his name. The sword gradually had rested beside his side as he turned to the owner of the voice. Golden orbs widened when he saw who it was.

"The general isn't dead, just unconscious."

Blazing red hair. The unknown figure had a black cloak on as well as a mask that covered its whole face. He slightly shorter than Shizuo himself, and held two daggers in his hand. It's hair swayed with the gentle wind as it was reflected by the moonlight.

"I do have to apologize for my late arrival. However, it seems I don't have much to do here. We won this war."

Everyone sharply turned to the enemy leaving their ship and sailing away, even hauling the dead bodies that was on the ship during the deadly scene. The male figure was on top of the ship, speaking loudly for everyone to hear before it jumped down. Who was he? No one trusted him. Shizuo gripped his sword tightly glaring at the male before him. If Albert wasn't there commanding the army, he was the next in charge.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The figure didn't say anything at first. A sudden memory hit him, remembering the red strand of hair that he found earlier inside the camp. Was it him? How is it possible that he didn't know who he was then? Shizuo pointed his sword at the figure.

"Speak. You were at our base camp. Your hair gives it away."

"Eh? Did I leave my hair somewhere there? Indeed I was there."

 _This voice.. I've heard it before. But who is it? Goddamn I'm getting pissed._

"You haven't answered my question here. If you value your life, I suggest for you to speak. We won't go lightly on you. You may be a spy, pretending to be friendly with us for all we know."

"I suppose you are right. While you might not know, can anyone figure me out then? Which clan is famous for their red hair and amazing skills in strategy and long life?"

"Hah?"

Shizuo, of course, had no idea what the answer was. But it seemed as if one of his men knew. He looked around and saw everyone murmuring at one another, whispering and staring at this weird man with troubled looks. Tired, he randomly pulled one of the soldiers over and commanded to tell him which clan it was.

"You. Tell me, which clan is he from."

"You see Shizuo-san... the only clan that we know of that meets the criteria... is the Akashi clan..."

"Akashi?"

"Yes..."

"Didn't that clan die out?"

"Exactly.."

Two hands raised up and started to clap. The mysterious redheaded male tilted his head and started to walk up to them.

"Bingo bingo! Was that so hard?"

"That's impossible. Everyone from the Akashis died."

"Oh? How did you know that?"

"I-.."

He soon realized that he didn't have an answer. Was this man speaking the truth? If he had been lying and they were believing it, they could be in serious trouble in plenty of ways.

"That sword in your hand. It's imprinted with my family name. Keep it safe, time will come where I will take it back. Be prepared for that."

"You still haven't told us your name yet. What is it?"

"... Akashi Seijuro ((Using knb reference, it's not a crossover)). Son of Akashi Kazuma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He watched the masked man bow to them. With a turn, he was gone. Shizuo ran across the ship to see where he went but found no one.

"What the actual fuck?"

"Don't curse Shizuo-san. "

((Aye, Chapter 2 is up. Honestly, I don't even know if this is good or not so... leave reviews? Anyways, have a good day!))


	3. Chapter 3

(Izaya POV)

I had asked myself many times. It was rather a question that everyone had thought at least a few times in their life: _Why do we live?_ God created a cruel world where people are born but will eventually face death. There was nothing to lose, for we, even I, will end up in the same filthy ground.

 _What am I trying to achieve? What's the purpose of me trying?_

It was the morning, my hand was running through my dry and fake dark locks. The questions I had, the desire I was searching for I knew I already knew the answer. No, it wasn't for revenge or anything honorable of a kind. It was the art of competing, making myself glow to the rest of the world.

My feet touched the marble ground as I slowly stood up. The war did not end, but it had died down drastically. The long slender hands that I had reached out for the coat that I so proudly wore each and every day. With a swift turn, I headed out of my room.

Nothing changed much inside the realm. Servants were busily running, soldiers were patrolling, maids were scurrying with food and cleaning materials. If there was one thing I wanted to see, it would probably be that brute- oh speak of the devil.

"Shizu-chan~ Look at you with that frowning face of yours. You won't ever get a lady that way you know." I smirked.

"Tch. I don't have time to deal with you today louse."

"Yeah, because you are just sooo busy with your duties right now."

"Are you picking a fight?"

"Nope, it's you who saw it as an indication that I'm picking a fight."

"Nevermind."

"Haha, not admitting that you've lost the argument?"

"Listen louse, something weird happened that I didn't tell you yet."

My head tilted slightly curious. As much as I hate to admit it myself, the things that Shizuo usually end up telling me surprises me in one way or another. My head instinctively swirled up with possibilities as I waited for him to continue.

"During our fight.. when the captain got injured... a man with red hair claimed himself as Akashi Seijuro. You know, the son of the deceased brother of the king? Honestly, I can't even tell if that guy was telling the truth or not."

I froze. "Red hair and Akashi Seijuro you say?"

The blonde male nodded his head. "You heard me right. It's crazy isn't it? My instincts are telling he isn't lying though... it's weird. There was something about his voice. As if I heard it somewhere... actually it's pretty similar to yours... but higher? I don't effing know, god."

I didn't have to be a genius to sort things out. There was someone out there. Someone pretending to be me.

"What did this Akashi Seijuro say to you?"

"Well, I saw his red hair at the camp..and I asked if he was there. That guy he did say he was there."

"That's impossible."

"Hah?"

 _That was actually me. I was in the camp. Then... how?_

"What else did he say to you Shizu-chan?"

"Why the hell are you so curious all of the sudden? It's creeping me out a bit."

"Answer me."

"Something about taking the sword back."

 _Did somebody from my family survive? If so, how did they end up in the castle? How did I not know? Does this person know who I am? I need to find out... find out before they find out who I am._

"I'm leaving."

"Ah oka- wait. What?"

I didn't care. My speed walking soon turned into a sprint as I ran back to my own room. I shuffled through my own belongings, the one that had to do with my family. While I barely have anything in my room, there was still one thing that was still kept. The family heirloom of a ring. Staring down, my head started racing. Why did this guy appear now?

Communication. I had to act quick.

Grabbing a writing utensil and something to write on, I stuck a note on my desk: You're here aren't you, Akashi Seijuro? 

All that there was left to do was to wait. Wait and see what really happens. My eyes looked around before going out through the window and landed on the soft grass of the field. My hand held tightly on my head making sure my cover doesn't fail.

My feet took me to a nearby stream. As out of character of me to act this way, it doesn't really matter that much to me anymore. The reflection of myself stared back at me.

"Hm. I never did ask Shizu-chan when his coronation was."

(Shizuo POV)

There was something off with Izaya. Even if I'm not really exactly known for my intelligence, I can at least understand that much. I started to head to the library. Everyone was hectic about Akashi this and Akashi that, I ought to know what the hell they were talking about. Even if it was just a little.

The library has the records of just about everyone related to the royal family. I asked the librarian about the Akashi clan.

"The Akashis? I'm afraid we have no records of that anymore. His majesty had ordered them to be destroyed years ago."

"Oh, uh... thanks."

"If there's anything else you need help with, please feel free to ask Sir Heiwajima."

"..Alright."

If I had to be honest, I don't know if some insane god decided to make me go crazy and stay in that place for hours to look for information. One book after another, I must've looked pretty desperate flipping and skimming each and every page for anything I can find. After spending so much time and effort in looking for something, it would be a shame to just give up, wouldn't it?

The sun was going down. There was books scattered all over the table I was sitting in. A exhausted sigh escaped my lips. Closing yet another book, a piece of paper slipped out a journal entry. My hands picked up the seemingly old photo, examining the item. My eyes widened.

On the paper was a drawing of a boy and two girls. The boy didn't look too old, the oldest would most likely be seven or eight. The two girls were practically toddlers and looked like twins. Behind the children was a smiling woman and a man. I flipped the paper over. _"I saw his majesty's younger brother's family today. It was the most uplifting and heartwarming family I had encountered."_

"Younger brother..." I flipped it back to take a better look.

Nothing really bothered me too much except for the creepy resemblance of the flea in the photo. The flea was practically a more mature version of the boy in the photo. I tucked the paper in my pocket and realized how much books I had to put back.

"Great."

I got to work. It took another full two hours to put all the books back to where I had found them. I wished I could've just shoved it in some random shelf, but I don't want to burden the librarian. I didn't realize how hard it is to manage a huge library until I had to order all the books.

It was already night time when I started to go back my room. My instincts suddenly perked up as I can almost hear a sound coming from Izaya's room. The problem was that it most definitely didn't come from him. His footsteps is one that I can tell right away.

Slowly and carefully, my eyes narrowed and took a step forward toward the door. I leaned back against the wall putting a hand on my sword. Another thing: his light was never on. Yet it was.

With a quick move, the door was kicked open and a redheaded figure appeared with a mask holding a pen.

"You again!"

The person left through the window opened as I chased him down. There was a few things I had realized:

1) This person is not a trained fighter. Though he probably has some sort of skills.

2) Though he has quick speed, his stamina is low.

3) He is weak.

It wasn't long before I pinned him down. The strength that the male under me had was nothing compared to mine. Heck, he's probably even a lot weaker than Izaya. The bright flaming red hair seriously stood out as the guy grunted.

"Let me go!"

That's when I realized the "he" was a "she". The voice that I heard was feminine and high. If I were to guess, she had purposely made her voice lower than usual to hide her gender. I smacked the mask she was wearing right out of her face. A girl. Actually, quite attractive but that's beside the point.

"I'm assuming you're the one claiming to be Akashi Seijuro?"

"Let me go."

Her eyes were round and bright. Her face was pale and sharp.

"You're coming with me."

I pulled her up but never letting her out of my grasp. Dragging her along, I went back into the castle and told one of the guards to tell the king I had news for him. Once getting consent, I ended up putting her on my shoulder since she refused to move. Dropping her in front of the king, I kneeled down as two guards held her down.

His majesty spoke. "What beautiful hair this lady has. Suspiciously... red. Who might she be?"

I answered. "This was the 'man' that appeared from the ship. She claimed she was Akashi Seijuro. I suspect she might be a spy but nonetheless still an intruder."

"A spy my ass. Get your filthy hands off of me! Mind you, I was about to help you during that battle, and this is how you treat me? All you royals have no manners. None!"

My eyes glared at the girl. She looked around the age of 18. "You dare to speak to his majesty that way?"

"Now now Shizuo, calm down. The Akashi family you say... who might you be?"

"I have no obligation to tell a murderer like you."

"Murderer? Oh no, what may you be talking about?"

By that point, I was the one confused. Glancing up at his majesty, there was something that I sensed right away. From my experience in battles and wars, there was only one thing coming out from the king. Bloodlust. Hatred. Disbelief. Alright, fine, make that three.

"You killed all of us. You yourself know exactly what I am talking about. _Your majesty._ "

"Guards. Throw her in the cell. Shizuo, you are dismissed."

I stood up while the girl kicked and yelled.

"All of you don't know the true face behind that damned king! I'm not the one you should be throwing in a cell, it's him!"

I stared at the girl before finally actually leaving.

(Izaya POV)

There was something written on the note I had left on my table. But judging by the writing, it was either scribbled or that person seriously had to get out of there. There was dirt on my window that didn't come from me. And there was wax from the candle light. More than enough to prove that there was someone else in the room.

I started to read the note.

As much as I would like to say I am he, I'm sure he's here. So yes, he is here.

I threw the paper out after reading it. A headache started to form on my forehead. Leaving my room, I went out hearing some kind of gossip about someone being thrown into a cell. I went to look for the brute. Gossip said he was the one that threw the guy in after all.

After some soul searching, I found him in the garden staring up at the night sky. I walked beside him.

"Becoming sentimental after putting someone in trouble? How laughable Shizu-chan."

"Tch. It's you louse."

"Who else would it be?" I turned my gaze to the starry endless sky as well.

"Hey."

"What? Have you finally used up all the already little brain cells you have to just say 'hey'?"

"The person that got put in the cell was a girl."

"And? Did our monster fall in love with some girl spy?"

"No, I don't think it's that. Her hair was red. She was the person from the ship I was talking about."

I turned and looked at him sharply. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have keys to the cell?"

"What the hell are you trying to pull flea?"

"Take me to the cell."

"Why?"

"I need to meet her."

"The fuck? Give me a proper explanation."

"Even if I have a proper explanation, the size of your brain wouldn't be able to handle it."

"You-!"

"This one time Shizuo."

I had to meet her. I need to meet her. Who was she? Where did she come from? What relationship does she have with me? Now that I know it's not actually a male, it makes things even more complicated.

I bowed to him. I'm putting my pride down for this. If I'm not getting those keys, I'll fight with him. For the great Izaya to bow down, it already ruined the name for Akashi Seijuro. Still, I needed to find a way.

 _Who are you?_

((Hey, so it's been a while since I've updated and I honestly do want to continue this story. Drop some reviews, I know most of my chapters will probably suck but do stick around. Have a nice day! PS: If anyone plays Ingress, help meee.

-Kizem))


	4. Chapter 4

(3rd Person POV)

Shizuo stared at the male in front of him. A look of shock washed over his face. Not knowing what to do, he only stared. It was rare for Izaya to be asking him to do something, and thus, was even rarer for him to bow at anyone. The shock soon turned to curiosity and suspicion. For someone like him to be so interested in a person either meant he was related with her in one way...

Or he was her partner.

"Fine. But I need to come with you."

"That's more than enough." Izaya stood up properly. "... Thanks..." He slightly looked away hiding an embarrassed face.

Of course our thick-headed knight didn't catch it. "When will it be?"

"What?"

"When are you taking me there you brute."

"Oh. Uh, I actually can take you there now but you know-"

"Lead the way. I only need a few minutes. Then you can do whatever you want with her."

Shizuo stayed silent as he started to take the lead grasping the keys tightly in his pocket. His eyes glanced down at the male besides him feeling uneasy. As long as he knew the man for years, it was the first time he had felt he knew nothing of the other. The knight felt cautious and even wary of Izaya. He was watching his every move, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong.

The two of them walked back inside, greeting the long tunnel underground. Their footsteps echoed down the narrow stairs; the dim light shining on the cold walls. When reaching the end, Shizuo took out the keys and opened the door for the two of them. A small click was heard as the door closed gently behind the two of them.

They walked past cell after cell with prisoners staring up at the two men. The two of them ignored the gaze and continued walking. Shizuo pointed at a cell at the corner of the room. The shorter man nodded his head and walked towards it. Sure enough, the red headed female was sitting on the ground glaring straight up at him.

"Shizu-chan, unlock the door, I'm going in."

"... You sure?"

"You think I'll get beaten up?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say louse."

Hesitantly, he opened the door for the other male. Izaya stepped in. His brownish red eyes looked straight down to the girl in front of him. He didn't recognize the other at all, but that didn't matter very much.

"So I heard you refused to tell us your name."

The young girl spoke back while glaring daggers straight into his own eyes. "Why should I?"

Izaya sighed and sat down in front of her with one leg up. If anything, he looked absolutely comfortable where he is right now. There was a hint of a playful smirk on his face that he bore when just like the times he had pulled pranks on people. The blonde male looked from afar wondering why Izaya seemed so calm. It wasn't normal for someone to get so casual even if it was Izaya, wasn't it?

"Good answer. Always question the man."

"What do you want from me? I don't believe you're here just to see me humiliated. Though that might be a reason."

Izaya started to speak in a lower volume. "Although you're not Akashi Seijuro, you are from the Akashi family... am I right?"

"I wonder."

"I'll take that as a yes. Why are you here?"

"I don't know why I should answer any of your questions."

"You're seriously stubborn aren't you?"

"If you think I am, then I am. It's all about how you view it."

"How old are you?"

"...18."

"Then I'd be guessing you don't exactly remember anything about the fire. You were only two after all."

"The fire... do you... know?" Her eyes wandered up and down at Izaya carefully.

"It took everyone down, didn't it? Including the members of the royal family. The family of three. Though you somehow survived. Life was hard, wasn't it?"

Two slender hands suddenly grasped his throat tightly as Shizuo pulled out his sword. Izaya held a hand up at Shizuo while staring directly at the girl's eyes.

"I will kill you if you speak anymore."

"Can you kill a person with the same blood running through your veins?"

The hand that was gripping on his neck started to loosen. "Same.. blood?"

"How did you survive? Who did you lose?" Getting information out of people was his specialty. As long as you hit the right points and use the correct tone, it never fails. Little did he know that the information he was getting was something he didn't expect.

"What do you know? What do you know anything about me?! I lived in the streets and was picked up by the old man! I never knew why there was a scar from my stomach down. He saved both my sister and I... he told us we still had an older brother somewhere... but even then- even then.."

The fierce red eyes soon was filled was tears as her screams were heard. Both Shizuo and Izaya were wide eyed.

"They found my sister.. Kururi.. She was taken away by this soldier and executed to death! The old man told me to run.. so I did.. why was I so weak? Then I lived in the alley ways until I heard a way to get inside the castle. What can I do? What can I do. And now I'm here. Stuck. I DONT EVEN KNOW!"

The expression on the raven male's face softened as he pulled the girl into his embrace. He whispered into her ears. "You're Mairu aren't you?"

"My name... there's no way you would.."

"You've certainly have grown haven't you? Last time I saw you, you were pulling my shirt and following me around like a chick with its mother hen." Pulling away, he got up at looked over at Shizuo.

"We're leaving Shizu-chan."

While Shizuo had the most confused and an unidentified expression on his face, he nodded and closed the door to the cell while the crying girl immediately got up leaning against the wooden bars. Izaya stood outside and started to walk ahead not looking back.

"Nii-san! You're Nii-san... Sei-nii! It's you isn't it?"

Izaya stopped walking. But he soon continued forward again. His bangs were covering his eyes. "I never took you to be the slow type Shizu-chan. It's getting late." This time, he didn't stop in his tracks walking up the long stairway.

(Shizuo POV)

Fire? Kururi? Sei-nii? I didn't ask Izaya any questions although there were many of them swirling in my mind. I looked back at the tear stained girl. She certainly looks like she knew something about Izaya that I didn't.

I followed him.

"Goodnight Shizu-chan." And he left. Just like that.

My feet made quiet sounds as I walked to my own room. My brother was there waiting for me. It was quite odd really, as he was usually the one that waits for me to go to him. "Kasuka?"

"His majesty. Told me to tell you to have her executed by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's a whole lot faster than any prisoners we had so far."

He nodded. "That's all." His back was faced towards me as he jogged away to whatever destination he was going.

Finding myself not tired at all, I decided to check up on Izaya. His weird attitude just made me slightly curious. Not that I really care all that much about him. But still. Curious. That louse haven't been causing much commotion either. It probably means he's planning for something big to corrupt the kingdom in some way.

His door was open with him inside. I simply just walked in not bothering to knock. It was pretty obvious he wasn't all that tired. He looked more troubled than anything. Wait. Troubled?

"You look like crap flea."

"Don't want to hear that coming from you."

This brat. "...Tch."

"Girl is going to be executed tomorrow." His face turned immediately to look at mine.

"When?"

"Dunno. Probably sometime in the afternoon. Kasuka told me."

"... You've got keys right? Take her out of the cell."

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"You're going to execute the Princess?"

"What are you talking about?"

Izaya suddenly went and grabbed his sword and formal attire. Undressing and wearing the other attire right in front of me, he called one of the servants walking to come in. "Tell the king, I'm coming into his room, and call every noble out there. Now. I don't give if it's midnight right now." The female just nodded and scurried off to pass the message to the guards.

"Get dressed Shizuo."

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting the king back. See you there."

He ran out just when I pulled him back. Quickly, I kicked the door and locked it even though you can open it from the inside. "No you're not. You're acting way too rash right now. As a general and crowned king, my order for you is to halt."

"Order? Who do you think you are Shizu-chan? Just because that two faced king has a liking towards you?"

Izaya kicked me. Hard. Before I knew it, we were both grabbing each other throats trying to stop the other. When he tried leaving, I pulled him back. When I pulled him down, he would jump right up. That was when I got angry and had it. Unsheathing the sword that his majesty gave to me, I swung it at him. He had dodged it, but his expression was similar to mine. Outraged.

"Pointing the sword that should've been inherited to me now, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about louse. But I'll use force if I have to."

"Bring it."

Our swords clashed one another. While both of us didn't aim for each other's vital areas, it was still a close one. We both had cuts all over our body despite the fact it wasn't all too serious that required immediate medical assistance. But as I swung the sword over his head, he ducked, as expected but something else appeared. My movements stopped. Slowly, I pulled my sword back and removed the black object on it. A wig.

Glancing up, I looked at Izaya who was now holding his head as if something was missing on top of it. His expression soon changed from shock at neutral. A smirk was plastered on his face. He looked up at me. His eyes were practically glowing now, as he put the sword back into its original place.

"Mind giving me back that wig Shizu-chan?"

"... You. Who are you?"

"Why I'm." He smiled with his eyes closed. "Orihara Izaya, of course."

"Your hair..."

"Is it shocking to you Shizu-chan?" His eyes reopened. There was something different about them. Authoritative is a good word for it.

" _Give my wig back to me._ "

It was weird. My movement seemed controlled as I hesitantly gave it back to him. I suddenly have a feeling that I couldn't defy this man at any costs. Why did he hide his hair? No, why was it so similar to the girl I saw earlier? What connections did they have?

"Thank you. I'm going to leave."

"No you're not Iza-" Those eyes again. They seemed to see straight into my soul. My words were cut off as I sweat dropped. He wasn't physically adept as I am, nor is he stronger. So why was it that now I can't talk back to him? I gulped and tried speaking again.

"You say you're Izaya and stuff but... who are you really?"

"You want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't. Thought you were smarter flea."

"Then in that case..." His smirk grew wider as he ran his hand through his crimson hair. He pushed his bangs up looked at me wide eyed. His red eyes matched his flaming hair.

" ** _Call me your Royal Highness._** "

((Sorry this chapter was short and maybe rushed... Anyways, drop some reviews, and have a nice day! Thanks for taking the time to read this crappy fanfic..

-Kizem))


End file.
